Epilogue To The Jester's Show
Grimm walked across down with bandages across his arms and forehead after his fight against Shigure, after he won the games and got the money for Alice and her mother, though he can leave anytime he wishes, he is forced to stay by Rei who is still going around town to buy things for herself along with Misute. Grimm wore the same V-neck he wore in his fight against Shigure, with its front being open after Grim got hit revealing his stomach and chest but his stomach covered by bandages. Grimm put his hands in his pockets trying to stay warm because of the cold wing passing through him and his unbuttoned shirt "Going to buy stuff for herself, annoying, just now she remembers, right after I get injured and nearly hospitalized. What kind of a relationship did we even have back then?" Grimm asked himself, scratching his head "And that promise I made her......I must've been a real softie....". Afterwards, he met with Rei and Misute, not carrying any bags or having anything with them at all, Grimm decided to ignore the fact his time wasted for nothing and was ready to leave the town with Rei and Misute "Ain't ya going to say goodbye to Alice before you leave?" Rei asked Grimm, Grimm looked at Rei with a gloomy-like expression on his face "What about you? You got more buddy buddy with her, besides she and her mother are probably celebrating now, she already said thank you and that's enough for me, now let's leave please" Grimm said to Rei. Suddenly Grimm was stopped by Alice's mother, who looked deeply worried and had tears flowing from her eyes "Alice....She was taken...." Alice's mother said to Grimm "What? Taken? You mean kidnapped?" Grimm asked Alice's mother and she gave him a letter, Grimm read the letter which said that Alice was taken to the center tower of the town and will be given back for the reward money, and the one who sent it was Shigure with a smiley drawn next to his name. Grimm looked at the letter after reading it with his expression remainning unchanged. Grimm turned to Rei saying "I'll be right back, wait here with Misu for a while will ya?" And began to walk away with the letter in his right hand, after reaching a certain distance, the letter began to slowly burn as it ignited in flames by Grimm, Grimm let go off of the letter, letting it fade away after being burnt to ashes "This guy thinks his show has an epilogue? A jester's show has only one performance and one ending, nothing more" Grimm said walking to the center tower of the town. Meanwhile, within that tower, Shigure sat shutting his ears from Alice who was tied and was sitting with her back against the wall and shouting at Shigure complainning about what he did, which annoyed Shigure to the degree he wants Grimm to arrive and take her already, Shigure then stood up and looked at Alice saying "Shut up already you little brat! My head is about to explode because of your complainning!" Alice didn't listen and simply pulled out her tongue at Shigure, Shigure, even more annoyed, walked back and pointed at Alice "You just wait, once that bastard gets here he's gonna get a good beating" Shigure said to Alice "Then you're gonna take the money and leave?" Alice asked Shigure "Pretty much, though I don't care for the money all that much, I just don't want to remain a loser also he broke my broom and now I have to walk all the rest of the way" Shigure said sobbing over his broom's demise. Suddenly two large black wings apeared behind Shigure while hearing a voice "Death knocks at your door, and what do you answer?" Shigure turned after hearing that question but suddenly got slammed by an open palm in the face and was sent hitting the wall, revealing it was Grimm using his Wing Magic to enter through the window "As if I care what you say to him" Grimm said. Grimm walked to Alice and looked at her as she looked ta him with starry eyes "Still think I'm a guardian angel, eh?" Grimm said to Alice, Shigure began walking to Grimm after hitting the wall with scratched on his face "I never knew you'd come here without being noticed by me, quite smart" Shigure said to Grimm, Grimm dispelled his Wing Magic and walked towards Shigure "So you went to the classic "kidnapp the girl and ask for a price money in return for her" trick? That's a cheap trick" Grimm said to Shigure. Shigure ignored Grimm remark on his way of doing things and pointed at Grimm "So what are you gonna do know? Beat me to a bloody pulp then take her back to her mother and leave like a real hero?" Shigure asked Grimm, Grimm tilted his head to the side "Why would I do something so catchy? And why a hero? This ain't what I'm gonna, I'm gonna do something simplier" Grimm said cracking his neck bones and beginning to walk towards Shigure "I'm just gonna break every bone in your goddamn body then take Alice back to her mother so that I can finally leave already, this is getting really old by the way" Grimm said, once getting close enough to Shigure, Grimm punched Shigure but Shigure quickly blocked his fist with his arm "I'd like to see you try" Shigure Said to Grimm. Grimm headbutted Shigure sending him a few steps back, he then walked towards him grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up in the air then bashing him at the ground at his back, Shigure quickly got up but was quickly punched once by Grimm in the left cheek then in the right and then Grimm grabbed Shigure's face and bashed his head to the ground, Grimm looked and saw Alice closing her eyes, he then grinned and lifted Shigure's head from the ground "Good girl" Grimm said to Alice, he then began basing Shigure head to the ground repeatedly, and after bashing it one more time he threw Shigure at a wall, Shigure quickly turned and grabbed Grimm's fist stopping him from punching him in the face "Do you know what happens when gravity is in one spot?" Shigure asked Grimm with a grin on his face. Suddenly, the gravity on Grimm's arm that was grabbed by Shigure began to condense on his entire arm, Grimm felt extreme pain and his bones were slowly being crushed by the immense gravity, then Grimm heard his bones snap and shouted in pain, Shigure let go off of Grimm's hand as Grimm fell on his knees from extreme pain "Down already? I expected more from you since you were such a softie last time" Shigure said to Grimm. Grimm began to grin and slowly chuckle, he then stood up in an instant and punched Shigure in the stomach hitting the wall behind him as well, breaking the wall, Grimm looked at Shigure with a wide grin on his face "You're right, I was a sofite last time wasn't I? Then maybe I should be a big meanie this time" Grimm said and grabbed Shigure's head throwing him away to the other side of the room. Despite his broken arm, Grimm clenched both his fists walking towards Shigure "This really hurts though, guess I'm gonna have a cast for half a year if it came to this, but you, I should go ahead and beat you up already so that I can leave" Grimm said to Shigure, Shigure turned to see Grimm walking towards despite his broken arm and putting on a grin, Shigure apeared frightened by that sight. Grimm stepped on Shigure's face bashing it to the ground then stepped on Shigure's stomach with both his legs "You should've hidden ya self in the lowest floor instead of the top floor" Grimm said to Shigure. Grimm then used Push Magic from his legs to push Shigure on floor down with Grimm going down with him "You say I'm tryin' to be a hero just 'cause I wanna help the little kid" Grimm said to Shigure and pushed him two floors down "But I'm not trying to be no stinkin' hero of any sort of justice" Grimm pushed Shigure one more floor down as he said these words "I'm just helpin' her 'cause she thinks I'm her guardian angel so I'll just do what a guardian angel does and guard her for now" Grimm said and sent Shigures several floors down to the lowest floor, Grimm stood up with his expression going back to the usual calm one, he looked up seeing the large number of holes that went from the top floor to the lowest floor. Shigure was unconscious with his eyes completely blank and blood coming from his mouth. Grimm used his Wing Magic to fly back to the top floor and to Alice, he poked her head twice and she openned her eyes "You cause me to much trouble, even an angel would get tired from all this work" Grimm said untying Alice, suddenly Alice hugged Grimm with her arms across his neck, Grimm hugged her back then took her off of him and carried her while flying out off the window and down to a crowd of people. Grimm put Alice down and she rushed to her mother, Grimm dispelled his Wing Magic and walked away. Suddenly the tower collapses down from the damage caused by Grimm's attacks on Shigure, Grimm began sweating in fear while slowly turning his head seeing the towns people looking at him with an angered look because he destroyed their highest tower within their small town. Grimm turned away from them, suddenly Shigure came out of the tower's rubble in his Take Over: Wicked Devil form charging at Grimm "Death knocks at my door and I say come in because I do not fear death itself!" Shigure shouted at Grimm, while sending a punch towards him "To hell with it" Grimm said, once Shigure's fist came in contact with Grimm's forehead, Grimm used Push Magic to push the impact of the fist back at Shigure. Shigure stood still for a few seconds, suddenly cracks apeared on his face as his Take Over form began to crumble once again "I guess I was the softie, I'll see you after I get out of jail" Shigure said after his Take Over form crumbled down and he fell on the ground. Grimm sighed in relief but then remembered the destroyed tower, he turned back slowly seeing the towns people angry, he gulped, and then ran for dear life while waving goodbye to Alice and her mother "Next time I see you, you better not bug me with this whole guardian angel stuff!" Grimm shouted to Alice. Rei and Misute sat on a bench where they were about to leave along with Grimm, they then saw Grimm running away from many angry folks, they then began running away as well "What the hell did you do?!" Rei asked Grimm "I just beat up Shigure but accidentaly broke the tower down and now they're pissed at me!" Grimm answered Rei "Is Alice okay?!" "She's okay, now quit asking me questions and let's keep running!" Grimm said to Rei while they run away. To be continued.... Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline